Soñar No Cuesta Nada
by andyZ21
Summary: Sasuke una súper estrella llevada a la ruina. Acude a una bruja que ofrece solucionar su problema empeorándolo aun mas, bajo los efectos de un hechizo que lo convierte en fantasma encuentra a Sakura un huérfana que escapa para encontrar una vida mejor, el la ayuda a cambio de un favor. Algo de Ooc, universo alterno, magia, musica, etc.
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada quiero pedir perdón a aquellos que leyeron el fic antes, había subido este capítulo con muchas fallas, tratare de mejorar lo mas que pueda, perdonen si se me paso alguna falta, gracias y espero les guste, no olviden dejar comentarios, hacepto solo criticas que me ayuden a mejorar.

Pareja: SasuxSaku

Anime: Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Historia:Mía sin fines de lucro.

Soñar No Cuesta Nada

Capítulo: 1En una hermosa noche la luz de la luna ilumina todo, perfecta para dar una caminata, o...

Fuera del orfanato Richarson se ve una sombra bajando por una ventana, se puede apreciar un poco gracias a la luz de la luna, a una chica de aproximados 16 años.

Se preguntan porque hago esto verdad, pues veran para mi nunca fue buena la vida que tube aqui, o simplemente no tuve suerte, desde que tengo memoria, he vivido en él orfanato Richarson, mi madre fue una mujer que sufrió mucho o almenos eso pienso yo, y es que al enamorarse de un desgraciado del que ni su nombre conozco le prometió miles de cosas, y cuando resulto embarazada de mi, el muy idiota desapareció, mamá nunca fue la misma después de eso, me crió sola, pero al no tener mucho con que sobrevivir me dejo en este orfanato, unos meces después supe que murió.

Desde que vivo en el orfanato nunca me adoptaron ya que no quería vivir en casa de un extraño y menos finjir ser su hija, cuando no es así. Ahora que cumpli 16 prefiero hacer mi vida por mi cuenta, es por eso que me escapé de ese lugar.

Asi de simple fue mi vida, un chica común y corriente, era apartada y preferia no hacer amigos pues sabia que si los adoptaban no los veria nunca mas.

En resumen esa fue mi vida, ni más ni menos.

Nuestra joven pelirosa se dirijió rumbo al lugar mas cercano donde podría resguardarse por el momento, vagando sola por las calles a lo lejos divisó un viejo hotel abandonado desde hacía varios años, seria un buen refujio mientras tanto penso.

Ya cerca del lugar la joven se dirijió a la parte trasera del hotel, y forzando la entrada logro ingresar al lugar. Muebles cubiertos con mantas blancas, candelabros repletos de telarañas, pero por alguna razón repletosen los pisos no habia tanta suciedad como creia, de igual forma la poca luz que se filtraba dentro no daba mucho para ver con mas detalle, con cautela camino a lo largo del lugar, subio por los empolvados escalones hacia el segundo piso, abrió la primera puerta que encontró, ya adentro buscó un lugar cómodo donde poder pasar el resto de la noche, y sintiendose a salvo decidió dormir un rato.

Pero mientras dormía placidamente, alguien o más bien algunos hombres entraron en el mismo lugar.

Eran bandidos que se reunían en ese hotel para planear sus siguientes golpes, ninguno sabía de la chica así que entraron normalmente, salvo que cuando Sakura entro movió varias cosas que notaron de inmediato, rapidamente suponiendo que alguien mas estaba ahí.

Cada uno de ellos se dirigió a distintas partes, para encontrar al intruso.

Mientras Sakura dormía placidamente algo la desperto, cuando abrió los ojo dislumbro claramente a un chico de cabello negro y destellos azules que la miraba fijamente, al notarlo intintivamente se levanto y se aparto de el inmediatamente.

El chico se sorprendió, y sonriendo de lado le dijo:

-Al parecer me puedes ver-

-A proposito sabes que babeas cuando duermes-

Sakura solo lo miro raro y le preguntó o mas vien exigio:

-De que hablas, Que quieres, Y quien eres?-

El chico sonrió de nuevo y le dijo.

\- yo que tu, vajaria la voz, porque si alguien te encuentra este sera tu fin.-

-Pero de que...- fue interrumpida por un ruido fuera de la habitación en donde se encontraba, cuidadosamente se asomo por la puerta y logro ver a un sujeto portando un arma subier por los escalones.

Regreso rápidamente a donde se encontraba algo desconcertada, voleo a ver al joven y dijo:

\- Hay alguien afuera con un arma - mascuyo algo asustada.

\- Ves te lo dije - mencionó arrogante.

\- Eso no importa, !tengo que salir de aquí!- exclamo.

\- Suerte con eso- menciono el chico cruzándose de brazos.

\- Se que no es monento perro no as respondido mis preguntas- el chico la vio y sin mas solto la verdad mientras que en su mirada reflejaba intenciones ocultas.

-Soy un fantasma, espíritu, ente, como quieras decirlo-

-Que! No bromees conmigo y dime quien la verdad-

\- No te miento, pero encerio si no sales de aquí este sera tu último día-

arrastrando las palabras último día.

\- No...- y de nuevo fue interrumpida. Un hombre corpulento, de mediana altura y con mala cara, entro, sonrió con sorna, la agarro del pelo mientras la arrastraba hacia el vestibulo del hotel, ella gritaba para que la soltara sin resultado alguno, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse porque no vio al chico, el hombre la llevo arrastras hasta los demas y puesto que ella estaba en el segundo piso cuando la encontro al bajar por las gradas sintió cada golpe al bajar.

El que parecía ser el jefe de ellos la miro lasivamente, proponiendo a todos abusar de ella y luego matarla.

Al oír lo que planeaban no pudo evitar temblar del terror, pues temía por el sufrimiento que seguramente pasaría.

Derrepente y sin razón miro hacia arriba y allí flotando encima de ellos se encontraba el chico que vio antes, el chico al notar que ella lo miraba suplicante se acercó a ella y al parecer no mentia, era un fantasma, lo raro era que solo ella podía verlo, al instante el le hablo.

\- !Oye si quieres te ayudo! - ofreció el, ni un minuto mas esperó y asintió sin pensarlo.

\- Bien, pero con la condición de que harás lo que yo diga! -

\- !Claro! - no lo pudo evitar, cualquiera haría lo mismo en su situación. En ese instante el chico la tomo de la cintura y de inmediato salio flotando del lugar, y a los asaltantes ni tiempo les dio de reaccionar, al ver a la chica salir volando por una ventana finalmente reaccionaron, pero al salir del hotel no la vieron por ningun lado.

"""""""""""

Mientras tanto flotando no muy lejos de ahí, se encontrava Sakura, el chico la bajo en un parque que divisó a lo lejos, al llegar la solto para explicarle lo que seguramente le preguntaría (el trato).

\- Y bien lo primero que quiero que hagas es...-

\- !Hacer que! Yo no haré nada por ti - lo interrumpió, se podría decir que es algo irrespetuoso decirle eso, después de que alguien te salve la vida Y, es agradecimiento lo que se debe sentir.

\- !De que hablas! Si te acabo de salvar, además te dije que si harías todo lo que yo quisiera y... !dijiste que si!- respondió un poco exaltado, pero mas que todo enojado.

\- Claro que no yo jamás dije que si, solo moví mi cabeza, ya lo de haceptar o no lo supusiste tu! - respondió Sakura cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda.

\- Pero... Aggg- Se sentía molesto y sin saber que decir, aparte del enojo que de inmediatamente empezo a sentir hacia la chica.

\- !Caíste!- grito ella rápidamente.

\- Claro que haré lo que digas, pero que no sea malo !he! - dijo alegremente después de todo. De la impresión el chico casi cae de espaldas, pero rapidamente retomo la compostura.

\- Entonces si lo harás- afirmo.

\- Si, pero me podrías decir tu nombre, así sabré por lo menos quien fue mi salvador- pregunto algo interesada, pero no mucho ya que ella no era del tipo "curioso" o almenos eso decia ella.

\- Hmpt... Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha-

-El mio es Sakura Haruno- menciono antes de que el siquiera preguntara -Y dime como fue que te convertiste en "fantasma" o lo que sea que eres-

\- Hmpt... Bueno no me emociona contartelo, pero si me ayudaras tendre que decirtelo de igual forma - medito un rato lo que diría y prosiguió - Todo comenzó cuando...

"""""""""""""""""

Sasuke Uchiha uno de los musicos mas famosos del Japón, y aclamado por todós despegó con un gran exito, su carrera hiba en ascenso, uno de los musicos mas prometedores, talentoso, a la moda, y con un gran atractivo fisico.

Todo estubo bien durante un tiempo, pero después de que se hiciera pareja de una modelo Rusa, que no solo lo dejó en bancarrota sino que también robo todos sus éxitos precentes y futuros, su casa, sus autos, el artista cayó en depresión despues de ser despedido de su propia desquera y jamás logro recuperárse.

Hoy en día el cantante dejo de salir en público, poco a poco sus fans se esfumaron y jamás se le vio de nuevo.

En un bosque lejos de la ciudad de Tokio donde se suponía vivía el cantante, se ve al mismo en una cabaña envejecida por los años, el lugar era lujubre, como sacado de las pesadillas, arboles secos al rededor, enormes arbustos espinosos y toda clase de alimaña rastrera por todos lados.

En la cabaña se ve al joven hablando con una anciana que al parecer envejeció junto con la cabaña.

\- Entonces jovencito quieres recuperar tu fama y fortuna- le pregunto.

\- Hmpt... Si - confirmo Sasuke.

\- Quiieres que todos te admiren, que hablen de ti, vean atravez de ti en todas tus canciones, y cuando alguien te conozca jamás se olvide de ti -

\- Siii eso quiero - ya algo desesperado.

\- Pues bien, toma esta poción, y se cumplirá todo lo dicho, pero una vez hecho nadie podra deshacerlo - advirtio.

\- !No importa!- contesto y bebió rápidamente el contenido de la botella que le ofreció la anciana.

Al terminar de tomarlo se desmayó, al despertar se encontraba fuera del bosque pero aun era de noche, salio corriendo hacia la disquera que unos años antes lo hizo famoso, entro y rápidamente pidió hablar con el dueño, pero nadie lo oyó o mas bien no lo vio, para el fue raro y mas cuando intento tocar a alguien y simplemente lo atravesó, en ese instante sucumbió ante la frustracion y el panico, nadie lo podía ver u oír.

Lo que dijo la bruja fue verdad todos veían através de el, se hizo famoso, pero como el fantasma de la discográfica, causando terror y pánico a todo aquel que entrara en el lugar, podía mover cosas, y eso espantaba más a las personas.

Regreso al bosque pero la anciana junto con su cabaña desaparecieron, cuando intento buscarla para que le quitara el hechizo no la encontro por ningun lado haciéndole imposible recuperar su estado solido.

Ya sea suerte del destino o pura casualidad encontró a un hombre de aparentes 60 años que logro verlo, era un "mago" o algo parecido por así decirlo, le dijo que la poción que tomo era muy fuerte y su efecto no saldría, aménos que encontrara a alguien que poseyera el don, tendría los ojos verde esmeralda y cabello rosa, solo esa persona podría verlo y solo esa persona lograría salvarlo, al saberlo rapidamente salio en su busqueda sin oir lo demas que el anciano tenia por decirle.

Durante años o mas bien solo dos años estubo buscando sin resultado alguno, hasta que un día arto de buscar encontró un hotel abandonado que en su tiempo de gloria fue único y lujoso, entro para curiosear un rato, mientras lo hacia, vio a unos vandidos hablar sobre un intruso, floto un rato mas y así encontró una chica que dormía plasidamente en una habitación, se acerco a ella un poco para que en ese instante despertara y pareció notarlo cosa que confirmo cuando ella le pregunto quien era él, en ese momento pensó que talvéz seria ella, pero gracias a la oscuridad no pudo verle bien los ojos.

Cuando los maliante estaban por atacarla y gracias a que ellos llevaban línternas logro ver ese par de esmeraldas, dando a conocer que era ella a quien buscaba, no desaprobecho la oportunidad y claro paso lo que paso.

"""""""""""""

\- Y esi fue- concluyendo así su historia.

\- Entonces yo tengo el don, pero que don? - respondió algo confusa.

\- Supongo que el de verme - restandole importancia - Y no es que me importe, pero que hacias en ese hotel?- pregunto sin mas.

\- Oye talvez a ti te guste contar tu vida, pero a mi no - finalizo.

\- Hmpt... como quieras-

\- Ok, te lo diré- rindiendose pues no cayó en su broma esta vez -Pues lo único que puedo decirte es que me escape del orfanato en donde vivía, y antes de que lo preguntes no, no tengo familia, mi madre murió y vivi por mucho tiempo en ese lugar, ahora quiero vivir mi vida, conocer muchos lugares, eso es todo, y claro esta ayudarte- el chico solo la miro algo apenado ya que el también creció sin sus padres, con la diferencia de que sus padres eran ricos y le dejaron su fortuna, que claramente, ya no existía.

-Bien Sasuke te ayudaré, después de todo gracias a ti estoy a salvo, supongo que sera el inicio de nuestra amistad - sonriendole alegremente.

El chico sonrió de lado cómplice y claro así se inicio una nueva amistad.

\- Pero dejame decirte que fuiste un tonto con todo lo que paso, digo solo a ti se te ocurre ir a una cabaña en el bosque y pedirle a una ancianade dudosa apariencia una poción de dudosa prosedencia, si que eres bobo - empezó a reír.

\- ! Cualuiera habría hecho lo mismo!- reclamo.

\- No, la verdad yo no -

\- Ja! no te agas, tú también lo harías - protesto el chico.

\- Talvez... Pero fuiste tu! Jajajajaja - riendose de el descaradamente.

Y así siguieron discitiendo toda la noche, bueno el resto de ella...


	2. Chapter 2

Holis yo aquí re-subiendo el capítulo 2, espero le guste, perdonen si se me paso alguna falta, acepto solo criticas que ayuden a mejorar, mil gracias, comenten, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, como saben le cambie el nombre de Ayudame Que Yo Te Ayudo por el de Soñar No Cuesta Nada, el nuevo titulo tomara sentido al final del fic.

Advertencia: Ooc.

Pareja: SasuxSaku.

Anime: Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto

Historia: Mia sin fines de lucro.

Soñar No Cuesta Nada

Capitulo: 2

Ambos hicieron el viaje esperando encontrara al anciano, lo cual fue mas dificil de lo que esperaban, al principio se perdieron, después se separaron sin darse cuenta, y cuando ya estaban serca se le olvido a Sasuke donde lo vio la ultima vez que claro no lo admitio pues era de los que no se perdia y si lo hacia no lo admitia tan facilmente.

\- Tu si que eres tonto! Prímero me haces caminar miles de kilómetros, para colmo me pierdo y tu ni tu sombra, y ahora me vienes conque olvidaste donde se encuentra el anciano!- Sakura exploto de rabia y mas porque como él era un espiritu, podía flotar, no padecía de hambre, y sin embargo ella si sufría todo eso.

\- Hmpt... !Que quieres que haga! Lo olvide y por mas que trato de recordar no puedo - admitio finalmente algo frustrado y lleno de rabia.

\- No sera que se esta haciendo permanente lo que te hizo esa bruja - todo era posible, mas sin embargo eso lo preocupo más.

\- Bueno, sigamos por esta vereda hasta que crucemos la montaña, dijiste después de eso estaríamos cerca - señalando el camino.

\- Bien - se detubo un segundo - Ojalá que esto no sea permanente- dijo mas para si mismo que para ella.

\- Tranquilo! Además la que esta sufriendo aquí soy yo - lo dijo solo para animarlo al ver su rostro decaido.

Ambos siguieron su camino, pero a los minutos y sin previo aviso de la nada el cielo se nubló y dejo caer un gran torrencial (osea mucha agua :p) en ese instante se miraron y empesaron a correr, mas bien solo ella corrió en busca de un refugio, que para su suerte encontró un enorme roble con un agujero lo suficiente mente grande para dos personas, entraron en el lo mas rapido posible y ya resguardados un poco de la lluvia se miraron por un momento y empezaron a reir.

-No puedo creerlo, solo eso me faltaba- intentando secarse.

\- Te ves bien a pesar de estar mojada - solto si pensarlo.

\- Aja, si como no, lo dices solo porque tu no te has mojado -

\- Hmpt - sonriendo de lado, para despues ella sonrrojarse y voltear la cabeza avergonzada y feliz.

Después de eso ninguno se atrvio a seguir hablando, ya era tarde y como la lluvia parecía no querer dejar de caer, decidieron quedarse esa noche ahí, ya por la mañana verían que hacer.

A medida que la noche avanzaba Sasuke salio a observar el cielo nocturno pensando en lo que haría después de recuperar su amado cuerpo.

En ese instante Sakura despertó, la lluvia había cesado y al no encontrar a su compañero salio del agujero, vio hacia todas partes, hiba a gritar su nombre cuando ahí logro verlo, sentado en una de las ramas del enorme roble, como pudo subió por el mismo, y se sentó justo al lado de su ahora amigo.

\- En que piensas? - parecía muy concentrado viendo las estrellas.

\- Hmpt... Solo pensaba en lo que haría después de regresar a la normalidad-

\- Pues me ayudaras a cumplir mi sueño, así de simple-

\- Tu sueño, si claro-

\- Bueno aun no se cual es mi sueño, pero me ayudaras verdad, despues de todo yo te ayudaré, asi que me lo debes-

Al oír eso Sasuke no pudo evitar reír, luego de eso le sonrió y le prometió que la ayudaría. Al bajar del árbol ella le hizo prometerlo con el meñique, a lo que el no pudo negarse debido a la insistencia de ella.

Al amanecer se encaminaron juntos hacia un pueblo que se encontraba del otro lado de la montaña. Parecía que su suerte no cambiaria, pues al parecer nadie conocía al anciano.

Hasta que alguien pareció atendiendo a su súplica y les mostro el camino hacia la casa del anciano Jiraiya, si Jiraiya, Sasuke por la prisa de buscar al del don ni su nombre se espero a oir.

Nadie lo conocía ya que no llevaba mucho en ese lugar, y como no salía mas que para comprar sus alimentos, además quien notaría a un anciano, por eso muy pocos lo conocían y por suerte lograron encontrarlo.

(Ya en la casa del anciano Jiraiya, lograron hablar con el.)

\- Así que tu eres la chica del don-

\- Si eso parece- sonrió ella con amabilidad.

\- Mira muchacho, el hechizo que tienes es uno muy potente- mirando seriamente a Sasuke.

\- Pero que debo hacer - pidió en joven.

El anciano Jiraiya se acercó a una estantería para tomar un libro muy viejo de color negro y con un simbolo extraño en la portada, lo y abrió empezó a explicarles lo que debían hacer.

\- Presten mucha atención, el hechizo que te hizo beber es el de la suerte invertida-

\- Suerte invertida- repitio Sakura.

\- Ése hechizo le da todo lo que quiere al individuo contrario, todo lo que recibas se invertirá, y a la persona que te lo dio le traerá mucha suerte, mientras que a ti infortunio -

\- Y que haremos para deshacer el hechizo? - pregunto Sakura.

\- La bruja que te hizo el hechizo seguramente es parte de un circulo de brujas muy poderoso y la única solución es quitarle un amuleto extraño, te lo pondras y pronunciaras esta oración " llevate a la sombra que el destino ató, revierte la suerte que por descuido se perdió"-

\- Y eso es todo - dijo Sasuke.

\- No es tan fácil jovensito, primero deveras encontrar a la bruja y quitarle el amuleto, pero ya que tu eres al que hechizo no podrás tocar el amuleto, es ahí donde entras tu jovencita- señalando a Sakura -Se lo quitaras a la bruja y se lo pondrás al chico, pronunciaran el embrujo y solo así se acabara-

\- !Encerio! Alfin solo eso - Dijo Sakura.

\- Pero tenga en cuenta que deven pronunciarlo los dos al mismo tiempo, si no de nada servirá - advirtio.

Lugo de la explicación, el anciano Jiraiya le dijo donde podría estar la bruja, les advirtió de lo que podría ser capaz de hacer, y lo que debían de hacer para evitar su maligno poder.

Según las especificaciones de Jiraiya, la bruja se podría encontrar en Londres, ya que supo por rumores que algunas brujas se reunían en ese lugar, y ella se podría encontrar allí.

Pero para poder llegar al otro continente, deverían de encontrar un transporte, y gracias a que Sakura no tenia dinero ni documentos, tubieron que encontrar la manera de poder llegar.

Consiguieron subir a escondidas a un crucero, confundiéndose con la multitud lograrían llegar a Londres sin imprevistos.

Lo que no esperaba es que a una hora de llegar a Londres, un guardia que revisaba las bodegas del crucero descubrió, o mas bien la descubrió, en ese instante Sakura se asustó y salio corriendo.

Sasuke intentaba detener al guardia, mientras ella corría, pero mientras mas corria mas guardias la empezaban a seguir.

Sasuke no pudo retener al primer guardia, cuando se entero que mas de ellos perseguían a su amiga, intento detener cuantos pudo, pero al ser solo uno, no podía con todos.

Mientras ella trataba de huir o encontrar un lugar donde esconderse, una mano de la nada la atrapó y la metió en uno de los camarotes del enorme crucero.

En ese instante émpezo a rogar que no le hicieran nada, o por lo menos que no la metieran a la carcel.

\- No me hagan nada por favor! - arrodillada rogaba mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

\- Tranquila no te haré nada - se oyó una dulce voz.

Al abrir sus ojos logro ver a una chica muy linda con el cabello rubio, piel clara como porcelana, alta y de ojo azules, que al verla con una gran sonrisa ya no sintió miedo.

-Así que tu eres a quien buscan todos los guardias - tendiendole la mano - Si que armaste un lío afuera.-

\- He... Si eso creo, hehehe - algo avergonzada.

\- Tranquila no les dire que estas aquí, ademas en unos momentos llégaremos a Londres, si quieres te puedes esconder aquí-

\- Encerio! Gracias! Por cierto me llamo Sakura Haruno y tu? - pregunto muy agradecida.

\- Ino Yamanaka, pero dime Ino -

\- !Ino Yamanaka! La cantante! -

\- Si y desde que nací - mencionó riendo un poco.

Ambas se simpatizaron al instante, siguieron platicando más, mientras esperaban a que el crucero llegara asu destino.

Cuando llegaron a Londres Ino le dio un poco de ropa y una peluca para que no la reconocieran al bajar del crucero. Y por lo visto funciono tan bien que ni el pobre de Sasuke logro distinguirla de entre los demás pasajeros.

Ya lejos del muelle se quito su "disfraz" y busco a Sasuke, que pensó que la habían atrapado y estaría en la carcel.

Después de asegurarse que ella estaba bien, ambos se dirigieron hacia donde se podría encontrar la bruja, que se suponía se encontraba en el las afuera de la ciudad.

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y despues de una larga caminata llegando cerca de allí, vieron un claro en donde lograron divisar a mas de una bruja, y por temor de que los vieran o mas bien la vieran, se escondieron hasta que terminaran para seguir a la que realmente querían.

Pasando varias horas, hasta que cerca del amanecer las brujas se fueron cada una por su lado.

Siguieron a la anciana bruja que les interesaba, pero esta fue mas rápida y dio cuenta que la seguían para acorralarlos.

\- Que es lo que quieren?- sorprendiendolos.

\- Pero miren a quien tenenos aquí, si eres el chico obsesionado con la fama-

\- Hmpt, dejate de tonterías y regresame a la normalidad - la enfrento Sasuke.

\- Lo siento chiquillo, pero eso no se podrá, yo solo te di lo que pediste -

\- Eso es mentira, regrese a mi amigo a la normalidad - le dijo esta vez Sakura.

\- Pero que veo, si hasta !novia te conseguiste! Y quieres regresar a tu antigua vida, quebrado, fracasado, sin novia, solo para ser una !basura de la sociedad! -

\- No me importa solo regreseme a la normalidad! - en ese instante se lanzo hacia la bruja, para intentar quitarle el collar que les mencionó Jiraiya.

La bruja logro evadirlo con facilidad lanzandole un rallo oscuro, pero en ese preciso momento Sakura se interpuso para salvar a su amigo.

La bruja espero a que le diera directamente el rallo y luego se desharia del chico, pero lo que paso fue muy distinto a lo que esperaba ya que en ese instante por alguna razón, simple suerte, o el destino si lo prefieren.

El conjuro no le logro hacer nada, al momento de recibirlo fue como si simplemente perdiera su fuerza y se desvaneciera.

La bruja al darse cuenta de ello, o para comprobar lanzo otro conjuro, consiguiendo el mismo resultado, en ese momento empezó a sentir temor, ya que según sabia ella que a los únicos que no les surten efecto los conjuros, son a los del don, el don de matar brujas.

Media vez lo confirmó salió de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, Sakura no podía creer lo que paso, mas sin envargo tubo que salir de su asombro al ver a la bruja escapar, en ese preciso momento agarro a Sasuke y salieron tras la bruja.

Lastimosamente la bruja escapo, y la perdieron de vista, pero mientras escapaba dejo caer una especie de triángulo, en el reverso de este tenia escrito que servía para encontrar la magia negra, precisamente lo que necesitaban para encontrarla, al parecer las brujas lo usaban para encontrar enemigos, el problema era que no sabían cuantas mas brujas estarían rondando y les sería difícil encontrarla, pero lo intentarían.

Así empezó la persecución.


	3. Chapter 3

Holis aquí yo con un capítulo mas, perdonen si se me paso alguna falta, y si algún alma caritativa se ofrece a ayudarme con el fic le estaría agradecida infinitamente.

Advertencian: Ooc.

Pareja: SasuxSaku.

Anime: Naruto de Masashi Kishumoto.

Historia: Mía sin fines de lucro.

Soñar No Cuesta Nada

Capítulo: 3

Así empezó la persecución.

Primero la siguieron hasta llegar a París, que seria un lugar muy lindo de visitar si no estuvieran en busca de la bruja,

siguieron así hasta llegar a Roma.

Cerca de ahí, en el coliceo romano para ser mas exactos, se estaba llevando acabo un gran festival musical, que en todo caso les seria mas dificil encontrar a la bruja, habiendo demasiada gente y no toda era "buena" se podría decir.

\- Oye no creo que encontremos facilmente a esa bruja, esta cosa se esta volviendo loca con toda esa energia maligna! - mencionó frustrada Sakura.

-Ya la encontraremos - alento su amigo.

En ese momento ella vio el cartel del festival donde estaban escritos todos los nombres de los artistas que se presentarían. El festival duraría por lo menos unos tres dias mas, y para su suerte la gran estrella Ino Yamanaka se presentaría al día siguiente, fue así que decidieron quedarse mas tiempo y pasar a saludar a su amiga, bueno solo de Sakura.

Llegaron al hotel donde se suponía se encontraba la cantante, Sakura pregunto por ella diciendo que la cantante la conocía, cosa que no le creyeron y no le quedo de otra mas que colarse y buscar por ella misma, el resepcionista al verla llamo a seguridad y otra vez empezó la persecución aunque que del lado equivocado.

Al llego al ultimo nivel del edificio, en ese instante mientras corría para no ser capturada, tropezó con alguien que salía de una de las habitaciones cayendo al piso por la fuerza del choque.

\- !Lo siento! No me fije por donde hiba - se disculpo si darse cuenta quien era la persona con la que se tropezó.

\- No te preocupes, !Oye tu eres la misma chica del crucero! Eres Sakura! Cierto -

\- Señorita esta bien! Ahorita nos llevamos a esta muchacha - hablo uno de los guardias que perseguía a Sakura, estaban por llevársela, pero Ino los detubo.

\- No es necesario, ella es una amiga mía, pueden retirarse, les hablare si los necesito -

\- Claro señorita, y perdón por las molestias - se disculparon con ella y con Sakura.

Luego de eso Ino la invito a pasar, pero al enterarse de que Sakura no tenia donde quedarse le ofreció quedarse con ella y disfrutar del resto del festival.

""""""""""""""

Mientras en otra parte se encontraba un muy molesto Sasuke.

\- Hmpt... Esa Sakura, mira que dejarme solo buscando a la bruja mientras ella se va a divertir de lo lindo con esa cantante - renegaba, pero mas que todo porque el también quería acompañar para recordar viejos tiempos.

Siguió buscando ya que no le quedaba de otra, descartando y descartando bruja tras bruja, alfin encontró a la que buscaba, la siguió sin que ella se percatara de su presencia, entro a un hotel de los mas humildes, donde sabia que nadie la molestaría, ya haviendo pedido su habitación y entrado en ella, se dispuso a hacer un conjuro, en ese instante su apariencia cambio a la de una joven rubia de ojos verdes muy hermosa.

\- Ahora si, entrare al festival y les robaré la fama y fortuna a todos ellos-

Al terminar de decir su plan comenzó a reír malévolamente, sin darse cuenta que alguien la espiaba.

Después de escuchar eso Sasuke corrió o mas bien flotó hacia Sakura para prevenirla de lo que se avecinaba.

"""""""""""""""

Por otro lado Saku, como ahora la llamaba su amiga, se encontraba disfrutando del festival y de todos los regalos que le daban a Ino y a ella por ser su amiga.

Paso la noche en la habitación de Ino. Sasuke la encontró y le hablo de los planes que tenia la bruja.

\- Tranquilo, ahora que estoy con Ino, estaré dentro del festival, y la detendremos - aseguro Sakura.

Así paso la noche dando paso al gran día, la tarde y a la tan esperada noche, que era cuando se presentarían los artistas.

Mientras Sasuke y Sakura revisaban el area, la bruja se les adelanto, atrapando a Ino en su trampa.

Al llegar Sakura al camerino, la encontró llorando, le pregunto que le sucedía, pero no le contesto, no porque ella no quisiera, sino porque la bruja la había dejado sin voz.

Le explico por medio de papel y lápiz, lo que paso, dándole a entender quien había sido, lo pero de todo era que faltaban unos 20 minutos para que Ino saliera a cantar.

Sakura hiba a decir que Ino no se presentaría, pero la misma Ino le pidió que no lo hiciera, fue ahí donde a Ino se le ocurrio una idea.

La gran idea de Ino era que Sakura tomara su lugar y cantara en el escenario, ya que durante todo el día la acompaño a los ensayos.

Quien mejor que ella para reemplazarla, Sakura se aterró al enterarse de la idea de su amiga, jamás, durante toda su vida, había cantado frente a otra persona, y ahora tendría que cantar delante de miles de personas.

Solo esperaba no desmayarse, o que le diera un infarto, de todas formas su conciencia no la dejaría tranquila si no ayudaba a su amiga, al final decidió ayudarla.

Todo estaba en orden, se sabia la canción, y los pasos, lo único que no sabia, si al publico le gustaría que ella cantara en lugar de Ino.

La maquillaron, y arreglaron para que se viera bien, ya todo listo la llevaron detrás del telón.

Ino le guiño el ojo y y levanto el pulgar en forma de apoyo.

Se oyo la voz del presentador por los parlantes diciendo:

!Damas y caballeros, lamentamos informarles que la cantante Ino Yamanaka no se presentara el día de hoy, debido a que no se encuentra bien, pero no hay de que preocuparse, en su lugar cantara una amiga suya. Denle la bienvenida a Sakura Haruno interpretando My Dearest.

(esta canción la canta Supercell, es una de mis favoritas, busquenla en youtube es muy linda ^_^)

El telón se abrió, las luces la iluminaron y todo el publico permanecía cayado esperando ver si ella era buena cantante.

En un principio empezó a cantar con algo de miedo, cosa que no mejoro mientras avanzaba la canción, pensaba que todo seria un fracaso, hasta que su querido amigo Sasuke subio al escenario y le susurro al oído que la apoyaba y que todo saldría bien.(recuerden que Sasuke es un espíritu y nadie puede verlo, exepto Sakura) Eso fue suficiente para que ella se animará, y empezara a cantar con mas entusiasmo.

Al terminar de cantar, todo el publico le aplaudió vigorosamente, se despidió con un beso y salio del escenario.

\- Así que tu eres la que sustituirá a Ino!- le hablo una chica rubia, que claramente Sakura distinguió como la "bruja". (recuerden que la bruja no sabe que Sasuke la vio transformándose y que luego le contó a Sakura.)

\- No! Yo solo la ayude, jamás tomaría su lugar a propósito- contesto algo molesta.

\- Tranquila, fue solo una suposición, pero dejame decirte que cantaste muy bien! Te gustaría hacer un contrato conmigo, yo te haría muy famosa, mas de lo que pudieras imaginar- le propuso, claro que con objetivos ocultos.

\- Me encantaría - hacepto ya que no podía dar a conocer que sabia quien era, y si lograba reunirse con ella a solas, le robaria el amuleto para liberar a Sasuke de su forma fantasmal.

\- Que bien! Entonces toma mi tarjeta y ve al hotel Caligaris mañana por la noche y hablaremos mejor ahí -

\- Ahí estaré - tomo la tarjeta y se marcho, para planear mucho mejor lo que harían.

Esa noche Sakura le contó todo a Ino, al principio pensó que ella estaba loca, pero con lo de su voz tubo que creerle y se unió a ellos ya que tenia que recuperar su voz.

""""""""""""""

Al día siguiente se separaron para hayar información en bibliotecas, librerías,tiendas antiguas, etc.

Por lo visto en ese país se reunían muchas brujas, algo debían de encontrar, por la tarde se reunirían y presentarían lo que encontraron.

Llego la hora de reunión, y todos enseñaron lo que encontraron, Sakura lamentablemente no tubo suerte, Sasuke tampoco encontró nada de nada, pero para su suerte Ino si encontró algo, un antiguo libro que hablaba acerca de las antiguas brujas.

Lo que decía era que cada bruja obtenía su poder de una joya mítica, cadá bruja tenia una joya distinta según su poder, para su suerte la bruja a la que ellos querían no era la mas poderosa, pero si una de ellas, perteneciente a un circulo magico conformado por un grupo de hemanas. Ademas de eso mostraba un sinfin de detalles mas, acerca de las brujas.

Planearon todo, esperando la noche en que recuperarían lo que perdieron, bueno solo dos de ellos, y por suerte encontraron la forma de destruir a la bruja en ese mismo libro.

La noche llego, Sakura tendría que ir sola para que la bruja no sospechara. Ino llegaría primero, pediría una habitación justo al lado de la bruja, Sasuke se escondería cerca de Sakura según el plan para despues actuar.

Sakura llego, pregunto por la "bruja" en recepción, luego subió, toco a su puerta y entro.

Al entrar la bruja tenia sus propios planes para ella, cuando estubo cerca le pidió rapidamente y sin rodeos que se sentara en una mesita cerca de un modesto balcón.

Le dio unos papeles que simulaban ser un contrato discográfico, Sakura la miro fijamente a los ojos, después desvío la mirada buscando el amuleto, y justo ahi en su cuello colgaba una hermosa joya blanca de cristal sujeta a una cadena de plata, en forma de corazón con tres estrellas de oro en el centro. Cuando la bruja se acerco a ella logro divisar mucho mejor el collar, pero tendría que descubrir la manera para poder quitárselo.

Sakura fingió tirar el lapicero con el que tendría que firmar, al agacharse a recogerlo, logro arrancarle el collar. En cuanto Sakura le arrancó la cadena a la bruja, la misma perdió su "juvenil" apariencia y regreso a ser una anciana.

Después de eso Sasuke e Ino aparecieron por el balcón, Sakura corrió a ponerle la cadena a Sasuke.

Todo alfin terminaría estaban a punto de pronunciar el hechizo, pero no les seria tan fácil, la bruja al darse cuenta de lo que paso, se abalanzó sobre ellos, gracias a Ino que en ese instante se interpuso y agarro a la bruja, todo hubiera salido mal.

Ambos Sakura y Sasuke pronunciaron el hechizo, cuando hubieron terminado de pronunciarlo una luz comenzó a envolver al joven, y poco a poco empezo a recuperar su forma sólida. A pesar de eso la bruja no dejaría que todo saliera así de sencillo, logro quitarse de encima a Ino, y les quito la cadena, Sakura no dejaría que ella les hiciera daño nuvamente así que con toda la fuerza que tenia forcejeo con la bruja logrando ya con el ultimo esfuerzo arrebatarle la joya y estamparla contra el piso destrosandola por completo.

Cuando la joya se hubo destruido una especie de humo verde comenzó a emanar de ella y por consiguiente a envolver a la bruja y por ende a destruirla.

Los gritos de esta fueron algo aterrador de escuchar, eran como si de un demonio se tratase, al finalizar los tremendos gritos, la bruja se deshizo completamente y con ella todos los hechizos que alguna vez hubiera hecho.

Los tres salieron del hotel rapidamente perdiendose con la noche, ya felices de que todo alfin termino.

"""""""""""""""

Después de ese día todo transcurrió mejor que nunca:

Ino volvió a cantar, considerando que lo de ella fue solo de uno dia.

Sasuke que recuperó su cuerpo logro recuperar tambien sus cosas, que su ex le había quitado, y todo gracias a la ayuda de Ino y Sakura, aunque mas de Ino debido a sus contactos.

Sakura, que después de cantar en el coliceo Romano, su nuevo sueño empezó a ser, el de ser una famosa cantante, que junto a Sasuke e Ino pudo lograr con facilidad, empezo a cantar y grabar canciones haciendose famosa.

Ahora ellos se encuentran de gira por todo el mundo gozando de la fama y de su amistad.

"""""""""""""

Pero no todo era color de rosa, ya que en lo profundo de un bosque muy lejano y oscuro se encontraban un grupo de feas y maleficas brujas.

\- "Hermanas", nos hemos reunido antes de lo normal, para planear la venganza contra los malditos que destruyeron a una de nuestras "hermanas" - hablo una de las brujas, que al parecer era la mayor o la líder de todas ellas.

Después de que la bruja mayor hablara, todas las demas empesaron a dar voces de alegría, esperando escuchar los nombres de los que mataron a su "hermana" para así dar comienzo a su venganza.

La bruja mayor lanzo un liquido extraño hacia el aire, en ese momento se formo algo parecido a un espejo, y en el se veían los rostros de dos jóvenes, una chica pelirosa y un chico de cabello negro, y debajo de sus rostros sus nombres bien claros, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno.

""""""""""""

En otro lugar un par de jóvenes se encontraban caminando juntos muy tranquilamente,

sin saber que muy lejos de ahí alguien o mas bien varías brujas planeaban su fin.

A lo lejos en un pueblo muy hermoso de París, se puede ver a una linda pareja.

Un chico pelinegro y una linda chica de cabello rosa comoel chicle, van caminando tomados de la mano muy tranquilamente.

\- Quien lo diría, hace unos meses me aburria mucho en el orfanato - hablo nuestra linda pelirosa.

\- Y ahora eres una cantante, mata brujas y mi novia - completo un lindo pelinegro mientras le daba un tierno beso en la mejia.

\- Las cosa cambian muy rapido no crees? - sonriendo dulcemente algo sonrrojada.

\- Hmpt si- se limito a decir Sasuke recordando como fue que le propuso que fueran novios.

Flash back

Hace un mes para ser mas exactos.

Sakura se había echo famosa, gracias a la presentación en Roma muchas disqueras querían firmar con ella, y claro que aceptó. Después de eso comenzó a presentarse en varios lugares.

En una de las tantas precentaciones de ella, al terminar Sasuke la invito a celebrar.

Al terminar la llevo a su casa, y al despedirse de ella la beso, ella se sorprendio, pero respondio gustosamente, al separarse Sasuke parecia querer decirle algo, tomo valor y simplemente lo solto.

\- Entonces... Supongo que ahora... eres mi novia - afirmo mas que preguntar.

\- Si eso creo- contesto Sakura para luego darle un beso en la mejilla, el sonrio de lado, la abrazo mientras se besaban muy tiernamente.

Fin del flash back.

Después de recordar el día en que se hicieron pareja, continuaron con las caricias y los besos.

(ok aquí termina la cursilería y si no fue muy cursi es porque no se me da mucho eso )

""""""""""

Las brujas del circulo negro lograron maquinar un plan para acabar con los jovenes.

\- Bien hermanas, esta decidido, buscaremos a esos desgraciados que se atrevieron a matar a una de nuestras hermanas - grito con furia la líder.

En total eran 6 brujas, pero como mataron a una solo quedaron 5 de ellas, su plan era salir en grupos y capturarlos, pero como eran solo 5, serian 2 grupos de 2 y la líder esperaria par dar fin a ambos chicos.

""""""""""


	4. Chapter 4

Holis aquí yo con el siguiente capital, disfruten lo! Y perdonen si se me paso alguna falta.

Advertencia: Ooc.

Pareja: SasuxSaku

Anime: Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Historia: Mía sin fines de lucro.

Soñar No Cuesta Nada

Capitulo: 4

Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban de vacaciones, es por eso que decidieron ir a París.

Mientras ellos paseaban dos de las brujas del circulo negro se encontraban al acecho, lo que no sabían era que Sakura podía destruirlas, ya que según se sabia nadie podía si quiera tocar las joyas míticas, salvo por alguien que tuviera el don, que precisamente era lo que Sakura tenia.

Los dos enamorados regresaron al hotel donde se hospedaban, puesto que ya era muy tarde y estaban algo cansados de tanto pasear.

Por otro lado las brujas ya los habian encontrado, y puesto que ya tenian armado su plan, los emboscarian cuando menos lo esperaran.

Al llegar al hotel Sasuke se ofreció a llevarla hasta su habitación, caminaban lentamente uno junto al otro en un cilencio agradable, y cuando estubieron frente a la puerta, Sakura le sugirió entrar un rato a lo cual el acepto tan rapido que Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Saco la llave y abrió la puerta, pero al entrar a la habitación una luz los deslumbro dejándolos ciegos a ambos por unos segundos, la brujas los habían encontrado y utilizaron el momento preciso para capturarlos, cosa que solo funciono con Sasuke, ya que la magia no funcionaba con Sakura, cosa que utilizo esta misma para correr hacia una de ellas y envestirla con fuerza. En ese momento la bruja cayo al suelo, y cuando pretendía levantarse miro una mano que justamente sujeto su joya mística, esta era en forma de luna, con 4 estrellas. (las 6 brujas tienen distinta joyas, la de la bruja anterior tenia forma de corazón, con 3 estrellas, mientras menos estrellas tengan, mas

poderosas son.) Para cuando la bruja estaba por hacer algo, Sakura le arrancó la joya y la estrelló contra el piso destruyendo el objeto, y por ende a la bruja también.

Cuando la otra bruja vio lo que sucedido intento huir pero no resulto, puesto que Sasuke le bloqueo la salida, ella le lanzo un hechizo pero no logro su cometido, porque Sakura aprovecho su distracción, para quitarle su joya. Cuando la bruja se dio cuenta ya era tarde, Sakura hizo lo mismo que con la otra joya de la bruja de 4 estrellas.

Mientras la bruja se deshacía les advirtió " este no es el fin, morirán, mis hermanas se encargaran de eso" y desapareció.

\- Eso quiere decir que son mas - dijo Sasuke.

-Eso parece, y creo saber la razón por la que nos quieren - respondió Sakura.

\- Por matar a la otra bruja - mientras se acercaba a Sakura para abrazarla, puesto que se alteró un poco por todo lo sucedido, aunque ciertamente supo que hacer.

\- Hmpt Creí que todo había acabado, pero parece que solo es el inicio. - finalizo Sasuke.

""""""""""""

Nuestros protagonistas después de lo sucedido decidieron quedarse juntos, ya que podrían atacarlos y era mejor estar juntos.

Se sentían muy deshanimados, porque creían haber acabado con lo "sobrenatural" que los ponía en peligro y ahora se daban cuenta de que solo fue una pequeña parte de lo que al parecer realmente les esperaba.

Mientras Sakura dormía en una tibia y cómoda cama Sasuke prefirió quedarse despierto, por si se presentaba algun problema (obvio ya que no podía dormirse con ella, apenas eran novios y puede que ella no se sintiera cómoda, jajaja! no habra lemon aun no soy muy buena narrando ese tipo de situaciones).

""""""""

Lejos de ahí, con unas brujas, para ser mas exactos.

\- !NO LO PUEDO CREER! Unos debiles y estúpidos humanos, acabaron con 3 de nuestras hermanas- grito la bruja mayor, muy enfadada.

\- Y que haremos, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que nos enfrentemos a ellos - dijo una de las brujas menores.

\- Tengo un plan, pero mas vale que lo sigan al pie de la letra - mencionó duramente a las otras dos brujas.

\- Ustedes dos los atraerán al bosque, capturen al chico, y la chica lo seguirá, ya que lo tengan lo traerán ante mi, primero la matare a ella y después a el - dijo terminando de contar su plan.

Las otras dos salieron rápidamente en busca del chico para cumplir su tan ansiada venganza.

"""""""""

Mientras tanto en la habitación del hotel, Sasuke observaba a Sakura dormir muy tranquilamente. En ese momento ella despertó, y lo sorprendió contemplandola, ella le sonrió tiernamente a su amado, se levanto de la cama para dirijirse hacia donde el estaba, ya al esta cerca el uno del otro Sakura se sento sobre las piernas de este y le dio un tierno pero apacionado beso.

\- En que piensas - le hablo ella terminando el beso.

\- Creí que todo había acabado - le contesto algo preocupado.

\- Tranquilo, ya veremos que hacer, pero mientras tanto sera mejor no separarnos, podría ser peligroso- mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de este.

\- En lo que a mi concierne no te dejare nunca- dijo él tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas y a su ves besandolas.

Después de esa tierna escena Sakura tubo que ir al baño. Por desgracia en ese instante en que ella iba a salir una gran explosión invadió toda la habitación, y lo único que ella alcanzo a ver, fue a su querido novio siendo llevado a la fuerza por un par de brujas.

Cuando pudo recuperarse, salio enseguida del hotel, sabia perfectamente a donde se dirigian, y no seria fácil llegar hasta ahí, era conciente que cerca de ahí habia un bosque y obviamente ahí lo llevarían.

Cuando hubo salido del hotel lo primero que vio, fue a un chico bajándose de una moto, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia el, le quito la moto diciendo un "te la devolveré", este solo alcanzo a gritar un "mi moto".

Manejo lo mas rápido que pudo, hasta llegar a las afueras del lugar, y por ende al inicio del bosque.

"""""""""

Cuando las brujas capturaron a Sasuke, lo durmieron y se lo llevaron volando en sus escobas hacia el bosque fuera de la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron a su guarida, la bruja mayor hechizo al chico para que le obedeciera en todo.

"""""""

Al llegar Sakura a la guarida de las brujas, dos de ellas salieron a saludarla muy "amablemente" con un gran golpe directo al estomago, ella al sentir el dolor del golpe callo de rodillas sujetándose el estomago.

Las dos brujas eran muy rápidas, pero ella no se dejaría vencer facilmente, se recupero como pudo del golpe y justo cuando una de las brujas estubo apunto de atacarla, ella le dio un cabezazo en la cara, rompiendole la nariz, cuando la bruja se tomo la nariz a causa del dolor Sakura logro tomar su joya mítica, se la arrancó rápidamente, pero cuando estaba por destruirla fue atacada por otra bruja, diciéndole un "no te olvides de mi mocosa" mientras la tiraba al suelo y la otra se le tiraba encima para quitarle la joya.

Las brujas sabían que sus conjuros no servirían con ella, pero si en su entorno, mientras forcejeaban una de la brujas lanzo un hechizo, destrozando la parte baja de un árbol, para que justo le cayera encima a Sakura, la brujas se apartaron para que el árbol hiciera su trabajo, al darse cuenta de ello, Sakura con esfuerzo esquivó el árbol lastimandose un brazo al caer al piso por lo rápido que se tubo que mover.

\- Jamás nos vencerás niña - dijo una de las brujas, que junto a la otra intentaron lanzarse de nuevo a la pelea.

\- !Alto! Este sera su final - dijo Sakura deteniéndolas por el momento.

\- Nunca mocosa - dijo despectivamente la otra bruja, que despues de decirlo se paralizó al darse cuenta de que Sakura sostenía en su mano, la joya mítica de ambas brujas.

En ese instante estrelló en un tronco con todas sus fuerzas ambas joyas, destruyendolas al instante.

Lo ultimo que mencionó una de las brujas antes de morir fue "como". Lo que no sabían, fue que cuando peleaban por quitarle la joya Sakura aprovecho el momento y le arrebato la otra joya a la bruja.

Sakura estaba adolorida, pero aun faltaba recuperar a su novio, él era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida despues de permanecer sola por tanto tiempo y no dejaría que se le fuera así como así de las manos.

""""""""""""

holis aqui les dejo la descripción de las joyas de cada bruja, va de la mas fuerte a la mas débil.

La bruja 1: una estrella de 5 picos, con 1 estrella pequeña en el centro de cristal con un diamante rojo al centro de esta.

Bruja 2: (ya muerta) un sol de cristal, con 2 estrellas.

Bruja 3 (ya muerta): una corazón de cristal con tres estrellas.

Bruja 4 (ya muerta): una luna con 4 estrellas.

Bruja 5: (ya muerta) un triángulo invertido con 5 estrellas.

Bruja 6 (ya muerta): una hoja de acre con 6 estrellas


	5. Chapter 5

Holis! Aquí yopis con el ultimo capítulo del fic. Si oyeron bien, el ultimo! Espero les guste! Y gracias por su apoyo y consejo!

Advertencia: Ooc.

Pareja: SasuxSaku.

Anime: Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Historia: Mia sin fines de lucro.

Soñar No Cuesta Nada

Capitulo: 5 y Final.

NUESTRO AMOR.

(Capítulo narrado completamente por Sakura)

La vida nunca es lo que pensamos,

No siempre resulta lo que queremos.

El amor, la fuerza mas vital y necesaria en este mundo.

El amor nos mueve a ayudar a los demas,

Asi como la falta de el nos hace ser crueles.

El amor nos da la fuerza,

El amor nos impulsa a dar la vida por el ser amado.

Por eso existe aquella frase:

Es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado.

Aunque perderlo te aga desear la muerte,

Cuando es Amor verdadero apesar de perderlo continúas tu vida honrando ese amor y atesorandolo para siempre.

En ese momento no aguantaba el dolor de uno de mis brazos, y mi cuerpo estaba débil, pero no podía rendírme, no ahora, no tan cerca.

Mire al frente en lo que parecía una gran mansión hecha de roca, algo lúgubre a mi parecer, metí la mano en mi bolsillo y saque el triángulo, no había duda alguna, la bruja estaba adentro.

Entre despacio por una puerta grande hecha de metal, mire a mi alrededor, pero no había nada mas que un enorme corredor apenas iluminado por velas, camine lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a una gran estancia con escaleras a los lados y un gran ventanal de frente.

En el momento en el que puse un pie en esa estancia, automáticamente se iluminó mas, las pocas vela se transformaron en candelabros majestuosamente cubiertos con docenas de velas y de pie enfrente del ventanal se encontraba mi amado Sasuke, pensé que tal vez se libro de la bruja, así que corrí hacia él y lo abrasé con fuerza.

\- Creí que jamás te vería de nuevo - mencione muy alegre con lagrimas de alegria en mis ojos.

\- Ni yo - me dijo él, pero algo andaba mal, cosa que se hizo mas evidente cuando me intento apuñalar.

\- !Porque!- le reclame al lograr esquivar la daga con la que me quería apuñalar.

\- El no te dirá nada - oi una voz al final de las gradas del lado derecho, y para mi sorpresa era una bruja, y su atuendo la delataba, digo como no notar a una mujer con un gran vestido rojo que parecía como si debajo de sus pies saliera un humo negro, sus ojos brillavan malignamente, era obvio que era una bruja.

\- !QUE LE HICISTE! - le grite duramente.

\- Nada, solo un pequeño conjuro de obediencia -

\- Dejalo tranquilo, que nada te ha hecho -

\- Nada! !NADA! - me grito mientras de acercaba hacia mi.

\- Tu y él mataron a todas mis hermanas, y eso es nada! - escupio despectivamente.

\- No es mi culpa que se metieran en lo que no debían - le respondí de igual forma y al parecer eso la enojo mas.

\- Yo te enseñaré a meterte en lo que no te importa! MÁTALA! - le ordeno a mi amado, que al escuchar la orden se abalanzó hacia mi intentando herirme.

La bruja reía malebolamente mientras yo intentaba seguir con vida, cada minuto que pasaba mas cansancio sentia, y no ayudaba el dolor de mi brazo en por la pelea anterior.

Mi cuerpo ya no aguantaba mas, lograba darle uno que otro golpe para que no me matara, no quería hacerle daño, pero no tenia de otra, ademas de que mi fuerza era cada vez menos. Mientras esquivaba una de tantas apuñaladas me lastimé la pierna, él aprovecho y enterró la daga en mi hombro, no pude evitar gritar del dolor, sabia que ese seria mi fin, así que con la fuerza que me quedaba lo empuje con una de mis piernas y callo con fuerza en el piso golpeandose la cabeza y desmayandose al instante. Enseguida lo trate de revisar para ver que no fuera grave el golpe que recibió, que por suerte solo lo desmayo. La bruja el ver esto enfureció y se lanzo hacia mi con toda su rabia, alcance a tomar la daga con la que me quería matar y se la entere justo en el pecho, pero de nada sirvió, me evento hacia las gradas provocando mas dolor en mi cuerpo que de por si ya se sentía débil con la herida que tenia en el hombro y en la pierna, como pude me levante para intentar atacarla de nuevo.

Una lucha se inicio, y pense que moriría, ambas luchavamos con fuerza, pero yo iba perdiendo la lucha debido a la perdida de sangre, ella me impacto contra la pared que fue cuando caí rendida al piso.

Ese seria mi fin?

Seria mi muerte?

Lograría vivir?

Eran las preguntas que pasaban por mi mente.

Pero una voz dentro de mi decía "NO TE RINDAS" pero mi cuerpo no respondía, la bruja se hacerco a mi querido Sasuke y cínicamente me miro mientras se sacaba la daga del pecho y la enteraba en el pecho de mi amado.

Recuerdo haberme levantado y gritado un NO al momento en que la imagen de mi querido Sasuke era manchada con sangre, la golpee en el rostro y le arranque la cadena de su joya mítica estrellandola fuertemente contra el desapareció en ése instante.

Mi cuerpo no daba mas, manchado de sangre y lodo, con la poca fuerza que ya ni me quedaba caí junto a mi Amado, tome su mano y mi vista se nubló.

Sera que nuestro amor llegaría allí?

Sera que el destino nos junto, solo para cruelmente arrebatarnos de este mundo y dejarnos en el olvido.

No queria aceptarlo, pera todo habia llehado a su fin, simplemente todo habia acabado.

Pero a pesar de todo el nuestro fue un gran AMOR!

"""""""""""

Después de todo lo que paso en el enfrentamiento contra las brujas, pensé estar perdida, almenos tenia el consuelo de morir junto a mi amado.

Me encontraba en un lugar muy oscuro, no podía ver mi mano aunque tuviera la certeza de que estaba frente a mi rostro, camine y camine, pero nada, solo oscuridad.

Parecía un sueño sin fin, luego de un largo rato a lo lejos oi una voz que me llamaba, poco a poco se hacercaba mas, y más, hasta que...

\- Sakura, hija, ya despertaste, me tenías muy preocupada después de que te caíste por las gradas - la verdad no le pretába atención, pues estaba confundida, vi a mi alrededor, y solo veía paredes blancas, y cada vez parecía mas obvio que etaba en un hospital.

Hasta que caí en la cuenta *Es mamá, pero que paso, acaso todo fue*

\- Hija el doctor dice que te golpeaste muy duro la cabeza, y por eso quedaste inconsciente durante dos días - mientras acariciaba mi cabello -Pero tanquila solo te aran unos cuantos exámenes y luego si todo sale bien te darán de alta- dijo mi madre mientras me abrazaba y derramaba unas cuentas lágrimas.

Luego de eso llego el doctor a examinarme, al parecer no sufri daño, pero necesitaba descanzar.

Al salir del hospital al día siguiente, mamá me llevo a casa y me dejo a solas en mi habitación para que descansará.

Ahun no había hablado, y mi mente era un remolino de pensamientos, es decir todo lo que paso fue tan vívido, y nada fue real, solo un sueño!

No puede ser cierto que todo lo que vivi fue tan solo un sueño, pero tristemente fue así, aunque me negara a aceptarlo.

Poco a poco empece a recuperar todos mis recuerdos.

Ahora que recuerdo siempre he vivido con mamá, hace 3 dias miraba una película de una chica que era huérfana y se escapo para convertirse en estrella pop, la artista era.. !Ino Yamanaka! que por casualidad es cantante, después recibi una llamada de mi mejor amiga TenTen, para avisarme que tenia boletos para el concierto de Ino y pases para verla en su camerino, me emocione tanto que baje corriendo las gradas para avisarle a mamá, después de eso solo vi el suelo y luego nada.

Un sueño !TODO FUE UN SUEÑO! Nunca vivi en un horfanato, no conocí a Ino, ni luche con brujas, Pero lo mas triste y doloroso es que nunca conoci a Sasuke, pero lo sentí tan real! y realmente me dolio aceptarlo.

Esa noche llore hasta quedarme seca, realmente ame a Sasuke y no soporte que no fuera real, pero con eso en mente me fui quedando dormida mientras seguía derramando unas cuantas lagrimas pensando en que todo nunca existió, después de todo tenía que regresar al colegio dentro de dos días para no retrasarme, pues podria perder el año.

""""""""""""

(Dos días después, por la mañana)

Este día me desperte temprano, me duche y vestí con el habitual uniforme de la institución donde estudiaba, medias blancas por debajo de la rodilla, falda azul de paletones unos centimetros arriba de la rodilla, blusa blanca, saco azul, corbata del mismo color y zapatillas negras. Me hice una cola de caballo con dos mechones de cabello sueltos uno a cada lado de mi rostro. Como no me maquillo solo me puse un ligero brillo en los labios.

Ya conforme con mi aspecto baje rapidamente al comedor para desayunar.

\- Buenos días Mami- le dije dándole un beso en mejilla, al verla en la cocina bebiendo una taza de café.

\- Buenos días hija, ya te encuentras mejor?-

\- Claro mamá, ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes- le respondí sentandome en una de las sillas del comedor.

\- Que bien, pero para la próxima ten mas cuidado, entendido- Finalmente me regaño, ya habia tardado ahora que lo pienso.

-!Entendido! - le respondí tipo soldado, riendome un poco.

Mamá solo me miro negando con la cabeza y sonriendo también.

Desayune, lave mis dientes, agarre mis cosas y salí hacia el cole.

Mientras caminaba seguía pensando en lo que había pasado, es que, que sueño tan vívido, parecía muy real, bueno supongo que eso me pasa por ver tanta peli de caza brujas.

Derepente sentí un abrazo de la nada.

\- Ya estas mejor - me dijo una voz muy conocida para mi, y claro como no si era mi querida amiga TenTen que me miraba llorando exgeradamente.

\- Si tranquila, ya estoy mejor - dije finjiendo llorar igual que ella, que de inmediato me soltó y me golpeo el hombo como diciendo "que chistosita" ambas nos miramos y empezamos a reír como locas, la verdad me gusta mucho molestarla, ella sabe que la quiero pero no puedo evitar molestarla.

Llegamos al cole algo temprano, ya que es costumbre nuestra llegar antes de la hora para molestar, hacer bromas, o simplemente por ganas.

Legamos a nuestra aula, nos sentamos y le conte todo lo que me paso cuando me caí, con detalles, incluido el sueño, ya que a ella no le oculto nada, ni ella a mi.

Luego de una lluvia de lágrimas por parte de mi exagerada amiga, sonó el timbre indicando que las clases comenzaban, todos los alumnos entraron, he de decir que varios de ellos se acercaron a mi para preguntarme si estaba bien y que bueno que ya éstaba de regreso.

Después de un graaaaan saludo de todos, entro el profe, que rápidamente me dijo un "que alegría que este de vuelta" y un "que bueno que no le paso nada grave". Solo me limite a decirle gracias y comezó la clase.

A los 5 minutos de empezada la clase, alguien toco la puertá del aula, el profe abrió y alguien le dió una nota.

\- Bien chicos, prestenme atención, hoy ingresa a la institución un alumno nuevo- dijo el profe mientras todos murmuraban como podría ser el nuevo.

-Porfavor pasa adelante y presentate - le dijo a alguien que se encontraba fuera.

Mi corazón se detubo por un momento al ver a un chico pelinegro, de expresion seria pero sexy a la vez, con aire de super estrella entrar al aula, se paro al frente y dijo.

-Hmpt... Me llamo Uchiha Sasuke, es un placer - era él, sin duda alguna, mi amado Sasuke, pero solo fue un sueño me decía mi subconciente, y mi corazón decía es él.

El profe le dijo donde sentarse y por azares del destino se sentó en el escritorio de al lado, a mi derecha, ya que a la izquierda estaba TenTen, por suerte me siento hasta atras y siempre hay uno o dos escritorios que quedan vacios.

Cuando se sentó me miro a los ojos, en ese instante mi corazón casi se me salía del pecho, y mas cuando me sonrió de lado guiñandome el ojo, casi me desmayo, pero aparente muy bien y solo le sonreí amablemente.

TenTen me susurro "tu príncipe pop" mientras reía por lo bajo, solo dí una mirada de ya veras, que basto para que dejara de reir.

Todo transcurrió normal, bueno, hasta la hora del receso, que todas las chicas se abalanzaron hacia Mi amado aciendole miles de preguntas, algunas un tanto personales.

Aunque eso no era problema, me acerque y les dije a todas que lo dejaran respirar, al verme ninguna puso objeción, y se apartaron de él, unas desilucionadas y otras furiosas, ninguna pondría resistencia ya que sabían que cuando yo decía que algo era mío, nada ni nadie se interponía en mi camino, pues tenía la reputación de hacer bromas pesadas a los que me reñian, y nunca me atrapaban.

\- Estas bien - le dije comensando una charla, que duro todo el receso, él era algo distinto al Sasuke de mis sueños, este Sasuke era mucho mas serio, apesar de eso le saque mucha conversación, pero este Sasuke también me gustaba.

Quedamos de salir después del cole, él pasaría por mi a mi casa para que le diera un recorrido por la ciudad puesto que se acababa de mudar, y no conocía a nadie.

El cole terminó, TenTen y yo nos fuimos juntas como era nuestra costumbre, al llegar a la puerta de casa, me dijo:

\- Estas segura que ese papasíto sera tuyo- era claro que aunque yo reclamara que era mío, después de todo era de él la desición.

\- Claro que si amiga, ya lo veras - le dije entrando a casa, pero antes de cerrar la puerta le dije:

\- Ya lo veras amiga, después de todo SOÑAR NO CUESTA NADA -mientras le guiñaba el ojo y cerraba la puerta tras de mi.

~~~~~FIN~~~~~


End file.
